If I were their
by ANAHI'Simagnation
Summary: What if I went to Degrassi? What changes would i make? Or what if i helped a certain someone; ?
1. Chapter 1

_New Story :) with my imagination..._

**CHAPTER 1**

I moved to another school again! Ugh I hate moving I thought We would stay in MiraMesa . But Nooooo ! My parents split and we needed to leave somewhere far away from him. Stupid family drama it sucks.

Now I have to wear a uniform for a new school wear I don't know anyone but my brothers and my sister in the middle of my senior year . In Canada! Who

the hell moves to Canada? This is all so different what the hell is Canadian bacon?

I'm not happy at all. I have never been the happiest person in the world there's nothing exiting and that good going on in my life right now. So whenever my friends ask how am I doing I say "EH I'm alright" not good or great...

Anyways I'm here at my new school with a weird name "Degrassi" what does that mean? Where did they get that from ? And it's indoors that's different my old school was outdoors . Maybe this school is not so bad after all , but then again I'm not even inside yet.

I walk in with my brother and sister it's funny seeing my brother in a yellow

shirt because he's dark skinned . My sister is wearing purple and I'm wearing

blue those are the colored shirts of the uniform that we had to wear depending on our grade .My brother is a Freshman I'm a senior my sister is a sophomore . I just started being a senior and I was good with all my friends from SanDiego, but now for sure I'm gonna be a loner at this school for a while

when I don't know anyone I'm all shy.

We walk up the stairs in the school and the first thing I notice is that we

have lockers! I always wanted to have a locker in school I think it's so cool.

I don't have to carry stuff around! Yes I'm that lazy.

Well at least I hope theirs cute guys at this school that always cheers me

up. Oh and I see some passing by right now I think I'm gonna like this

school.

"Anahi!" my sister yelled.

"What?" I asked annoyed I was checking out this cute tall guy with brown long

hair he was nice looking.

"We need to get our schedules at the office"

We walk to the office and see this tall guy in a suit almost bald he smiles at

us.

"Welcome you guys must be the Palomino kids right?"

"Haha 'Palomino kids' " the man laughs quietly.

My brother and sister just look at me smiling and shake their heads even Though I'm the oldest I can be such a little girl sometimes or a little

Stupid. To put it clearly I'm weird but so what it's who I am I don't care.

"I'm Principal Simpson , Your Ana-HI , Samantha and Francisco right?"

I roll my eyes people always get my name wrong and put an emphasis on the "hi" part it's like their saying "Ana Hi."

"It's Anaheee you don't sound out the 'H' and sound the 'I' like an 'E' " I

explain.

"I'm sorry" Mr. Simpson apologizes.

"It's ok everyone gets it wrong" I say I'm so use to this.

"Well here are your schedules your locker combinations and a map of the

school" Lockers ! I'm so gonna decorate my locker as soon as I have a chance.

He tells us were our first class's our and our lockers but first we had to get are textbooks. Those textbooks were heavy! And I'm so weak! I felt like my arms were going to break and I wasn't even carrying it for that long I am not strong at all I need to work out...

Finally I'm at my locker its black on the outside I just throw the books in their making a loud noise. I saw some people turn around well this Awkward I don't like random people just staring at me.

"Wow someone's mad" I turn around and see the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on he's like the guy I dream about. I have my own type of dream guy when it comes down to looks and that's him straight to the up. His long black hair his green colored eyes and he has some nice lips too.

I think I have been looking at him like a dumb ** for who knows how long. "Hello anyone their?" Yup I was staring at him like a dumb **.

"Oh sorry I'm slow , and no I'm not mad the books are just so ** heavy and I am a weak person"

He smirks "Wow a girl that curses freely, Cool"

"Oh my bad I meant these books are too heavy for me to carry, Yeah I have a

potty mouth my mom keeps saying She's going to wash my mouth with soap but she never does it just comes out when I'm mad, annoyed or sad or really exited" I explained.

"Oh that's a good explanation so pretty much whenever you have strong

feelings" he said.

"Yes exactly the way you put it!" He's seems pretty easy to talk too and oh

my gosh he's hot!

"So I haven't seen you before what's your name?" Oh here's the part that annoys me I tell him my name and he's going to say it wrong and I'm going to have to explain myself. I'm going to have to explain my name a lot today because it's my first day.

"it's Anahi" I say and I look at him.

"Anahi nice name it's different, I like it it's a Spanish name right?" he

asks

"Oh my god! You're the first person that doesn't speak Spanish that knows how to say my name right" My eyes got wide in surprise and I loved the way how my name sounded when he said it.

"What makes you think I don't speak Spanish?" Oh great now I sounded races

and stupid.

"Uh do you?" I ask unsure he doesn't look like it since when do Canadian

people speak Spanish ?

"Well I have taken Spanish class and I passed does that count?" Oh he's smart

I like that.

"yeah I guess it does, so what's your name?" I really want to know. I really want to get to know this guy more.

"Eli, Eli Goldsworthy " I smile I like his name too. It fits him.

"So umm do you know where room 209 is, I don't wanna hold a map looking

like a dumb **?" I asked I really didn't know what else to talk about and what

I said is true.

Eli laughs "Again with the cussing"

"can you tell me where it is please" Hope I have a class with him.

"Actually I have that class it's my English class, I'm like the best student

their" he says kinda smug in a way but it was cute.

"Oh really cool someone that I have known for like two minutes is going to be

their and he's smart too? Would you let me cheat off you" I joke I'm pretty

good in English so I'm the one that gets cheated off of from my friends usually.

"Nah sorry, You look like a smart girl you can pass or fail on your own" He

smiles.

"Oh ok, well I don't wanna be late on my first day of my new school in Canada

"I get my bag and put some pencils, pens and my binder with blank line

papers.

" Let's go then right this way" he steps back to the side and puts his arm

out to lead the way. I'm liking this guy more with everyone second he's just

so ... I can't think of a word but he probably can.

I start walking "You know I don't know where I'm going right? I might get

lost it has happened before actually" he laughs . It was not a joke when I moved to MiraMesa my mom hasn't picked me up yet and I didn't have a phone. I knew the school was close by my new house so I thought I could just walk their I was wrong.

"So where did you move from?" Eli asks curiously.

"SanDiego , California "

"Wow! That's a big move. Why did you move here for?" I think about how I should answer that question maybe if I knew him more later on I would tell him.

"You know problems " he nods in understanding not asking anything more we get to the room that says 209.

"Here we are "

"Wow it's so blue in here" I said it's like I'm in a ocean.

"I know we use to not have uniforms but then something crazy happened and the Principal put this school in a crack down " he said and turned away not wanting to talk more . It doesn't look like it could be that bad but Eli made it look like it . He actually look sad or hurt or bothered in a way.

"Dam that must have been crazy" it's all I say.

"yeah you have no idea" he said quietly. Ok now I wanna know! I'll ask him later.

He sits down in a chair that's in the middle, most of the chairs are already filled up except the one next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He sits down in a chair that's in the middle,most of the chairs are already  
>filled up except the one next to him I go up to it.<p>

" Is anyone sitting here?"

He smirks " Do you see anyone?"

"No?" he motions his hand for me to sit.

Then the bell rings "How many minutes do we have for passing period?"

" Am I your school advisor or something your just using me aren't you?" He  
>fakes being hurt this guy can be sarcastic it's kinda funny.<p>

"Oh yeah it's the only reason I'm even talking to you " I laugh a little he looks at me with this face.

"I'm kidding I'm not messed up like that,your cool"he smirks, I like his smirk I'm liking everything about him but he probably has a girlfriend...

"Of coarse I am your pretty cool too" I smile again this guy is making me smile a lot today.

" Let me see your schedule " I hand the paper to him . He looks at it for a  
>couple minutes.<p>

" you have drama class with me too " Eli says, Yes I have another class with him. Thank you god.

" Really cool I heard the drama class here was really good and fun and I always liked things like that it's fun so I thought I should try it since I'm moving. I want to get class's I wanted for my last year you know"

"Yeah I get you so what do you like to do over their in Sunny California ?" he asks me looking interested what's so interesting in California ?

" Well I'm not the type of girl that goes out with her friends whenever she  
>feels like , Cuz my mom wouldn't let me most of the time but we would go to<br>the movies or places near by where we lived once I went to Six Flags with one  
>of my best friends it was my first time too and it was fun and I would go to party's I love going to party's to dance, I love dancing I'm one of those people that would dance all night 'till the party is over actually . My family and friends know I can get a little crazy though . Well that's because I am crazy but who cares."<p>

" your right who cares if your crazy or weird no one is normal" He says.

"I know right I'm just being myself " Eli nods in agreement and puts his hand  
>up for a high five I reach up and slap it.<p>

" You know what I think I'm going to like you " I know he just means as  
>friends and I would like that too.<p>

" You think or you do yes or no?" I ask teasing him.

" I'll get back to you on that" he winks at me. I think I'm going to like this school.

"Mr. Goldsworthy I'm sorry if were interrupting your aconversation with the new student " the teacher looks at both of us with a mad face. Great I get in  
>trouble on the first day in my first class.<p>

" No sir we just finished talking" this guy doesn't care about getting in trouble does he?

I give him a look. " I'm sorry teacher"

"it's Rossi, Class I'd like you to welcome a new student this is Anahi  
>Palomino why don't you welcome her " everyone in the class says hi to me or<br>waves and I wave back shyly, and I notice this guy that's kinda good looking  
>with nice hair looking at me then to Eli that made me feel a little self<br>concious.

"Well let's get back to the lesson" said the teacher.

Theirs something about this school that I can't put my finger on...__

_AUTHORS Note: so this is just a story I have been wanting to write for a while  
>now because of so many reasons one is because I'm not liking the way things<br>are turning out on Degrassi right now so I thought if I were in that school  
>what would it be like?<br>I am going to try and get Eclare back together depending on how things are  
>going to end up with then this season. I said I will try if it's a lost cause<br>I want to make Eli happy because he deserves it . And I will see what other  
>kinda drama I'm going to put into this. This only my first chapter I promise I<br>will make it more interesting in the next few chapters & they will be long  
>chapters because I don't want this story to drag on forever I hate those. If<br>you don't like this story than don't read it I'm writing this mostly for me if  
>you do Please Review and thank you for reading.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

So far my first class went well I learned that we have to read a book of our  
>choice and write an essay about it every other month and it would help us to<br>stay with an "A" through the rest of the year in this class. I love books so  
>I know I'm going to do good in this class.<p>

We got partnered up and lucky for me it was Eli. I get to talk to him more  
>days have passed by and everyone has been nice to me but right now I don't<br>remember anyones name's but I do remember the faces if that counts.

I was walking down the hallway with my IPod on I was listening to Paramore  
>song "Brick by Boring Brick" I was singing along to it lost into the song , I<br>think I was singing pretty loudly because the volume was high. I felt someone  
>tap from behind and I kinda flinched , I turned around and see this really<br>good looking guy with brown eyes and brown spiky hair smiling.

"Hey your new here right?" what's up with all the cute guys in this school I'm  
>not use to it.<p>

"Yeeeah kinda it's been a couple days..."

"I'm Drew Torres nice to meet you " He says.

"Hi I'm Anahi" I smile nicely I'm not use to random people coming up to me  
>just to say hi , Especially good looking guys like him.<p>

"Yeah I know, I hear your from SanDiego but I didn't know you were so pretty"  
>Drew is a flirt apparently A straight up Flirt and apparently he has heard<br>about me. Do people here talk about the new kids in their school or  
>something?<p>

"Oh really thanks ,So you heard about me what have you heard?" I asked  
>curiously.<p>

"Only that your really pretty and nice so I wanted to see for myself and  
>apparently Everyones right" He says he's a confident flirt but I can't blame<br>him he's really good looking.

"Oh well I'm not saying their wrong " Drew laughs

"Your funny too cool, So what are you doing Friday ?" He asked.

Is he asking me out? I barely know the guy I'm not the type that goes out with  
>guys like that maybe as friends. This is all so new to me actually, I fail<br>when it comes to guys I like. Sadly.

" You mean to hang out?" I ask

"Hey Anahi!" I turn when I hear my name being called and I see Eli and he's  
>walking up to me.<p>

"So I'll see you later Anahi" Drew says and walks away. Ok that was weird.

"Hey Eli" I say he reaches me and asks.

" What were you and Drew talking about?"

" You know him?"

"He's the brother of my best bud Adam and he's like a famous jock how could I  
>not know him" Says Eli.<p>

"Oh, Well he wanted to know what I was doing Friday I think he wanted to go  
>out but I'm not sure , I think he was kinda flirting with me or being nice I<br>don't know..." I say unsure.

"Oh he was defiantly asking you out and flirting with you I could so tell from  
>where I was walking" So Drew is an obvious flirt I hope he's not one of those<br>guys that likes to get at girls ALL THE time , in other words a manwhore that  
>would be to bad he's seemed nice.<p>

"Well he left so ..." I stopped not sure what else to say.

"So your not gonna go out with him ?" Eli asks.

"I don't know , I don't think so " I said not really caring . I don't really  
>need a guy right now too complicated.<p>

"So what are you going to do Friday night?" Eli asked.

Hmmm I wouldn't mind hanging out with him...

"I don't know , I don't know my way around here actually so I don't know what to do" Eli smirks "Great so me you and Adam are going to hang out at The Dot" He stated he didn't ask he said I'm going.

"Ok but I'm going to need a ride" I say.

"No worries it's not that far from here , Who do you hang out with at lunch anyways ?" Eli asked.

"Ummm since I don't really know anyone I have been hanging out with my brother and sister ..." I say embarrassed I'm such a loser.

"Well let's hang out and get to know each other more ,You need to have At least one friend here and why not me "He says.

I smile" Ok Eli I will see you at lunch were should I meet you?" I ask.

"Give me your phone" He says he puts his number in it while I smile . I know I don't really want a boyfriend right now but Eli is changing my mind about  
>that.<p>

"Were you listening to Paramore? I didn't think you were the type to like Rock music" He says in surprise.

I'm guessing he heard me singing.

"Yeah I like rock music " Eli smirks.

"Well I guess that's something we have in common" He says.

"I guess so , So I'll text you later I have to got to math class" I started to notice that the halls were starting to empty.

"Hope you do . Hope you have fun in math" And Eli just walks away. What no hug goodbye , Maybe that's to soon were just barely friends.

XXxxXxxxxX

I'm trying to work on my math problem I'm my worksheet but it's just so hard! I'm in Algebra 2 barely because I'm one year behind in math and I'm one of the few seniors here that's taking this class. I use not care back at my old school but here it's more noticeable since I'm wearing blue and the younger kids are wearing purple or red. Theirs this girl with short hair that volunteers to help anyone out so I raise my hand and she comes over to my seat.

"What do you need help on" She asks.

"Everything I don't understand anything" I said frustrated.

"Didn't you pay attention to the lesson?" she asked nicely.

"Well yeah but I didn't get what the teacher was saying" I was trying to pay attention really but I was to busy thinking about Eli and his sexy hair. Oh my gosh I love his hair I just wanna run my fingers through them I bet it's soft.

"Something tells me you weren't really paying attention" she said knowingly.

"Ok I admit it I was thinking about this hot guy! Is that so wrong? I can't  
>get him out my mind." She smiles.<p>

"I know what you mean , I've been there . It's like being in a fantasy" she  
>said and I can tell she was drifting into her own thoughts about some guy by<br>the look on her face.

"Ooooh who are you thinking about?" I asked.

"My boyfriend" she said, she would have a boyfriend she's pretty and has nice  
>blue eyes why wouldn't she have a boyfriend?<p>

"Awwee how cute, how long have you guys been going out ?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Not that long actually." She answered.

"What's your name again?" it's starts with a "C" doesn't it? Christ.  
>,Carry...?<p>

"Clare and how do you say yours I know it but I don't think I pronounce it  
>right sorry" Said Clare.<p>

"Oh it's Anahi" I pronounce it slowly so she can get it right.

"Well nice to meet you how do you like the school here?" She asked. From what I notice from this girl is that she's really nice and I like her pretty cross  
>necklace it sparkles in the light.<p>

"It's nice, what I like the most is that theirs so many cute guys here! It's  
>like oh my gosh I'm in heaven " She laughs.<p>

"You'll get use to it not all the guys here are all the great trust me." Maybe  
>so but has she met Eli?<p>

"I guess but theirs this one guy that I'm starting to talk to and he's so  
>different you know I swear he's like the guy I dream about" I said in a<br>daze.

"Really who is this dream guy of your's if I can know?" Clare asks  
>interested.<p>

"Do you know this guy named Eli?" I ask her.

The face she made let me know that she knows him and she knows him well, but it looked more like she was hurt? Did Eli hurt her? Is he bad guy?

"Eli Goldsworthy ?" She ask changing her face expression.

"Yeeees...?" I said and then her face went to sad and it made me feel like I  
>said something wrong.<p>

"He's my Ex-Boyfriend"


End file.
